The present invention relates generally to digital audio and video.
A wide variety of digital audio and video content currently exists. For example, computers can process or store audio and video data obtained via the internet and other sources. Consumption of digital audio and video is currently confined, however, to devices designed to accept a specific form of input. For example, a computer can play digital audio and video provided in a specific digital format which the computer is configured to process, but a current television cannot play the same digital audio and video data because it is designed to receive an entirely different form of input. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have the capability of playing digital audio and video with devices designed to receive a different form of input.